Four fates connected
by leonegunman
Summary: Even the slightest change in a persons life can have ripples. A friend choosing to voice his feelings, an idol coming into your life, saving someone else's life. What happens when these changes culminate together? They can take bullied grade school kenichi and set him on the early path to become a her. Talent comes in many forms watch kenichi find his
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the swings of a park two boys stared at a yin yang badge. Both still amazed at the sight of a young girl taking out full grown adults that had just unfolded before them a second ago.

"Hey kenichi." One of the boys Ryuto says to his friend. "I changed my mind I want that badge." He says reaching for it prompting his friend to jump up from the swing set

"No way it's mine. I traded her for it." The other boy kenichi says in protest not wanting to give up his new treasure. Even to his best friend.

Ryuto jumped up grabbing the badge. "It was my cat badge she wanted so this is mine!" He says trying to snatch the yin yang badge away from kenichi.

"You didn't want the cat badge! You made me take it! This... is...mine." Kenichi says pushing his purple haired friend to the floor. "Ryuto are you ok?" Kenichi says worried about his friend as he had not meant to push him simply getting caught in the moment.

Ryuto the normally quiet and sweet kid couldn't tell you what happened next in his mind. It was all instinct almost natural. As he picked himself up he just lashed out throwing a punch at the face of his unsuspecting childhood playmate. And just like that the two boys were having their first fight.

They grabbed at each other, punches, kicks, there was even a headbutt or two. Neither of the boys had been in a real fight before they had no training or experience to make this battle extraordinary. But Ryuto the shy kind glasses wearing kid, seemed to be a natural not giving an inch not even leaving his opponent more then a second to think if he could avoid it.

Kenichi on the other hand was far more tenacious. He refused to lose and stood tough slowly gaining momentum. Pushing Ryuto once more away giving him a second to breath he threw one good punch. And he made sure it mattered as his friend fell backwards landing on his butt. Kenichi stood above him fists balled breathing heavy.

"I lost..." was all Ryuto could muster from his mouth. he wasn't sure why he was surprised he lost, it's not like he was a fighter, and kenichi was a bit bigger then him. But still he was so certain he would win. So certain he could win and earn that special badge that meant the world to both of them. He sat there looking at his friend fighting back tears.

Kenichi had won, for once he wasn't scared. The badge was his, he'd earned it. Still looking at his friend just short of crying he had to wonder if winning was worth it. The young boy smiled holding out the badge "let's just pretend you won. Here it's yours."

Ryuto grabbed the button holding it in his hand. Holding the prize he'd just lost because his friend was being nice and he felt so... angry. Ryuto was sad at losing but for some reason this made him genuinely angry almost insulted. He wanted to drop the badge walk away, he could get his own badge.

But as he took his friends hand and picked himself up he realized something he probably would've missed 9/10. He didn't just want the badge anymore he wanted to win it. "You dummy!" He shouted tackling kenichi to the ground now the two rolling on the ground.

Kenichi was completely caught of guard as he was rolling in the dirt Ryuto throwing punches at him again. He held his hands up trying to defend himself. "What's wrong I said you could have the button why are you mad?"

"I lost, why are you giving me the button? Don't you want it? I'm gonna win it then I'll take it. I'm gonna get stronger kenichi... way stronger then you!" Ryuto said between punches. Swinging even more fierce then before rage proving to be a powerful tool, pulling more strength then his small frame could muster on its own.

Kenichi was completely on the back foot. Of course he cared about badge that was what they were fighting about just a second ago but he cared more about his friend. Now that same friend was trying to hit him for giving him the badge. He was confused and dizzy. And it wasn't just from the punches to the head he had taken. "Stop...,hitting." Kenichi managed to get words out lifting his body just a bit. He couldn't through a punch though he was to busy blocking. But he had to do something. "Me!" He shouted slamming his head into his friends even causing his glasses to bend just a bit.

Ryuto clutched his nose as he rolled off kenichi for just a second. But in that second Young kenichi has picked himself back up. "I'm gonna keep getting stronger too! I'll be the strongest ever! gonna get so strong I'll be like a super hero just you wait!" Kenichi says with a fire in his eyes.

"You only won cause you're bigger. Just wait till I'm big then I won't lose. Lets fight for real when we are big kenichi. Then I'll win back that pin for real and we'll see go the super hero is!" Ryuto says trying to adjust his now perpetually crooked glasses while declaring a challenge right here that would change these two boys for years down the line. He threw the badge back to kenichi.

Kenichi picked it up pinning it on and smile at his friend. "Ok! I don't wanna fight a friend. But let's both get real strong like super strong as strong as that girl we saw."

Ryūto chuckles his rage seeming to have quelled but the fire inside him burned even harder then before. He refused to lose to kenichi, to anyone ever again. "You can get as strong as her I'm gonna be even stronger." He says still trying to keep his glasses on.

The two played heroes and villains just like they used to all the time. The fight over for now but the promise far from done. The two boys could not know what would await them.

When kenichi finally arrived home that night his mother and father were stunned. He had cuts and scrapes everywhere, his hair was a mess, and there was the faintest bit of blood on his clothes and lip. The first fight had done a bit of damage but rolling around and getting punched by Ryuto after he thought the fight was over had done a real number on him.

"Kenichi son what one earth happened?" His father asked as his mother just stood there looking at his wounds worried.

"I uh I got in a fight..." kenichi said knowing this was gonna be bad. And it did as his father pulled out a gun from seemingly nowhere.

"Who dares to hurt my son like this? I'll teach them a lesson!" Kenichi father says getting getting comically serious, his wife all the while trying to calm him down.

"Me and Ryuto, but we're better now it's ok. We just had and argument is all." Kenichi says waving his hands scared of the weapon before him.

Kenichi father immediately went from rage to crying in the same breath. "My son had his first fight between men. This is such an amazing day!" The man says through his sobs.

"Oh honey please quiet down Honoka is sleeping." His mother says taking the gun from her silly husband. "Kenichi get to bed we have a big day tomorrow."

With that kenichi went to sleep his mind wandering to the fight he had just gone through before shifting to images of the hero he'd grow into the promise before him and his friend. The next day though he was put in his family's car as out of nowhere they just moved. His father was so emotional he didn't even let kenichi say goodbye Ryuto ran after the car to no avail trying to make sure kenichi remembered their promise. Luckily for him kenichi would never forget that day now.

It had been a few weeks since since the Shirahama family had moved to a new city. The market place was crowded on the warm Friday afternoon, many people moved through the gathering of carts and stalls, either stopping to examine the produce or simply rushing through on their way to their chosen destination.

Kenichi was happily walking next to his mother. dressed in a white short-sleeved shirt with blue shorts, his brown eyes gazed around him with a sense of wonder at the big market.

His mother was fairly tall with a healthy figure and looked several years younger than her actual age. Her hair and eyes were the same as her son's, only hers was a little more tamed in fashion. It parted neatly above her forehead with a loch falling between her eyes and a small ponytail in the back.

A sack of groceries was held in her left hand while the boy's hand was held in her right. They stopped at a vendor selling fresh tomatoes and the vendor looked up and smiled warmly. "Saori, it's good to see you again," he greeted her. "And little Kenichi too, how are you both?"

"We're doing fine Gin," Saori said, letting go of Kenichi's hand to pluck a tomato from a basket. "How's business?"

"As good as I could hope for," Gin said, laughing as he pulled one of the tomatoes and took a bite. "I had a good harvest this year and I'm sharing it with all who stop by. For a small price of course."

While the two adults shared a pleasant conversation, Kenichi was letting his eyes wander across all the sights presented by the people wandering the market. It was then that he heard the faint sound of a dog barking which compulsively led him to wandering away while his mother was still distracted.

He followed the dog's barking father down the street until it led him to a small alley. The closer he got the easier it was to hear the sound, and another of a girl crying. Moving a little faster Kenichi turned the corner and saw a girl on the ground while a dog and a cat faced off.

The dog was a pit bull, barking and bearing its teeth at a little black cat with its hackles raised and hissing at the much larger animal. The girl was dressed in a schoolgirl uniform with fiery red hair and aqua green eyes.

"Noir get back," the girl cried but the cat ignored her, standing firm between the dog and her master. The dog inched closer and stuck its nose within range of the feline's claws. The resulting scratch to the nose ended up with the dog retreating slightly, whining, only to come back snarling. "NOIR!"

Just as the jaws were about to hit the cat, Kenichi rushed at the dog which ended up bitting his arm instead of the cat. Kenichi howled and pain but managed to shake and shove the dog away with his it off to the side only barely, the jaws releasing from his arm which was bleeding. But kenichi wasn't worried at all for some reason. "Are you okay?" he asked the girl, but she was too stunned and confused to speak. Just where had this guy come from? "Get your cat and run," he shouted clutching his arm. turning back to face the dog putting up his fozts like he had done when he was fighting Ryuto while keeping himself between it and the girl. All the while his tiny legs shaking. He was scared but he was still going to fight

"What are you doing?" the girl asked but Kenichi just looked over his shoulder and forced a smile on his face trying to let the girl and her cat know they are alright.

"I'm protecting you, that's what superheroes do." he said. It was at that moment the dog charged and Kenichi closed his eyes but opened wide screaming with all his might not a cry for help but a shout meant to show that he wasn't running away no matter what pain was about to come...but it never came.

"I must say you've got some spirit kid, I'm impressed." The boy lowered the arms he'd had up to guard his face to see the dog dangling by a hand latched to the scruff of its neck. Both boy and girl looked up to find the smiling face of a mountain of a man wearing a leather jacket which a scar across his face.

Kenichi couldn't help but stare at the man he looked kinda scary but he had saved them. And when kenichi looked again all he could notice was the man looked really strong. He was taken away from his thoughts by a sudden but light bump on his head.

"What was the big idea there?" The girl said clutching her cat lovingly and doing her best to scowl at kenichi. "I didn't ask you to save me dummy. You could've gotten hurt, besides me and noir can take care of ourselves." The young girl betrayed kenichi while using the hand not holding the cat to hit kenichi again and again. was grateful for the save, but honestly didn't like having to be saved like some kind of princess, she was mad she just stood there and needed to be saved.

"I was just trying to help. You looked like you were in trouble." Kenichi said almost pushing the girl or even hitting her but was then reminded of his mother always telling him that boys don't hit girls. "Ow ow, that dog might've hurt your cat if I didn't." At this the girl finally stopped once more clutching her cat protectively.

The man couldn't help but laugh at the two kids as he finally put down the bulldog. "The boy stares down a vicious dog and then is scared to stand up to a little girl and his cat that's a new one." Kenichi turned his attention back to this man a bit embarrassed now.

"Yo Shio there you are." A tall blonde french man with his hair in braids and wearing a fragrant perfume approaches smiling at the man shio. "Me and Mycroft were wondering were you ran off to. Ho Ho Ho Ho, it seems you've found yourself babysitting shio."

"Braided weirdo..." kenichi said under his breath as he heard the two talking. He didn't know what it was but the braided man game him a feeling of unease. His knees were shaking more now then they had been when he thought he was about to get mauled. Speaking of the dog it was now whimpering having gone from a fearsome predator to a helpless creature in the sight of these men, who it could feel were the true predators here.

The young girl held tightly to her cat that seemed to be ready to run. And she wanted to agree but for some reason now she was curious to what was going on. "Calm down noir." She whispered trying to relax her cat.

"Christopher, sorry I needed to grab a drink, a mother in the market was looking for her kid so I offered to look for him." Shio says in response to the knew arrival. His face still looking calm and unfazed but worry in his eyes as he knew Christopher may take this time to do something underhanded.

"That is so like you shio, willing to help out any lost cause, or person in need. You know we aren't charity workers." Christopher glared a bit at the shaking child before walking over to the young girl who's eyes seems to have a far nicer expression. "Buonjour what is your name young lady?"he picks up the small girl her cat whimpering silently in fear. Shio getting his fists clenched. Kenichi also trying to get closer worried once more about the girl.

"Um im Kisara. This is my kitty noir." She says worried at first but finding the man a calming presence after a while when compared to the dog, and the scary scar faced man.

"Ahh well buonjour noir. As for you Kisara such a pretty name for such a pretty, delicate young lady. But I can tell you could grow up to be quite strong one day." Christopher said talking sweetly, for some reason this seemed to make shio worry more.

"Chris put her down now." Shio says taking his fighting stance arms raised defensively but the energy he was giving off making it clear he was ready for battle.

Kenichi was dropped on his butt just by his presence. Meanwhile Kisara instinctively clutched the man holding her tighter as she was to scared to run, but also scared of her would be protector.

"Aww look your scaring her shio with that scary face Ho Ho Ho Ho. I was just tending to the girl what's the big." Christopher dies not get to finish that sentence as sakaki throws a punch putting him off balance he weaves around the blow attempting to deliver a series of kicks at shios side.

Sakaki dipped his arm to block the first blow then shifted it to parry each incoming shot before taking one head on using that moment to grab Kisara. Pulling her away before shooting a snap kick at Chris pushing off of him to jump away and close the distance setting the girl down.

"Oh this is so much fun!" Chris says his killing intent leaking almost choking kenichi and Kisara from the sheer weight of it. He lunged at sakaki now leaping into the air and delivering a flying kick.

Sakaki throws a punch intercepting the kick. The two blows filled with so much power the actually blew the children watching back a bit. "This isn't a game Christopher what are you hoping to get out of this?" He says the two now locked in a series of clashes and blocks so fast the neither kisara nor kenichi could see more then flashes.

Kisara seemed to be trembling even worse then before. Kenichi forced himself to stand despite the overwhelming fear and shout. "Stop!" He screamed as loud as he could rushing in between them. The two both stoping there blindingly fast battle. "Can't you see you've done enough?" His eyes filled with that strong resolve he had moments ago.

"Sorry there shio, just got a little excited there after all this job has been so boring. I think you may have found something more interesting in the future." Christopher approaches sakaki whispering to him. "The boy has spirit, and the girl she thinks she's afraid but you and I both know that look she's got the itch, that is the trembling of excitement. Is this why you have always had a soft spot for children? Looking for a new rival one day?"

"Hmph lets just go..." sakaki says not happy at this little game. He walked over to kenichi putting his hand on the boys head. "You've got good eyes kid, get real strong the world needs more people like you." The man says getting lost in his past wishing he'd have had the guts this small kid did himself a few years ago. "Run on back your mothers waiting."

Kenichi smiled at the man in awe. Before a few months ago he'd never seen anything interesting. Now in such a short time one amazing thing after the other was being thrown at him. The sheer awe he felt right now would stick with him and the young girl kisara.

"Shio how about we walk the girl home, it's clear she's still a bit in shock." Christopher says once more picking her up.

"Alright but no games Christopher." Shio says holding his fist up for emphasis.

Kenichi kn the other hand had run back to the market so fast he hadn't even noticed the dog that seemed to have been domesticated by the sheer force of those men's power. Was now following him.

These seemingly random events, a young girl trading a cat badge for a yin yang badge, two boys childish promise, and a boy saving a girl from a dog. These events would tie the string of fate through these four lives in ways no one could see coming.

Authors note: and done! Sweet this is a challenge post I had found from a while back, and I'm looking to improve my writing. This will be my secondary work as I'm working on something big that I'm excited by. But if people enjoy this I will definitely give it more attention. This was a lot of fun and I gotta thank yurei King for the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenichi had gone home after that whole ordeal and got straight to what he loved most of all, reading books and learning new things. His mother had been worried he was traumatized having seen his injured arm. But the young boy didn't seem all that scared at all, though if she had to admit that scared her almost a bit more.

Kenichi on the other hand was lost in books seemingly unfazed, but if you looked closer you'd see his tiny hands hadn't stopped shaking since he had seen Sakaki and Christopher square off. Or try to see most of the fight was a blur.

The books he had chosen were picked specifically cause he knew they had something to do with power, heroes, or fighting. He was trying to learn something, trying to learn the secrets of being strong. He read folk tales like Kintarō and MomoTarō, but also books like Sun Tzu's The Art of Of War, as well as the 36 stratagems. But he had to admit that a lot of the strategies didn't sit as well with him as he'd like.

This went on for weeks until summer was over and it was time for young Kenichi to go to school once more. He had always hated the first day. It was usually the start of torment for him, and this time he was alone no Ryuto to help him through. Still he was optimistic that this could be better. He wouldn't let himself be pushed around again!

Unfortunately it wasn't exactly his choice. Kenichi found himself shoved to the floor three kids bigger then him standing over him as if daring him to try and get back up. They had been in the process of harassing one of their classmates.

Kenichi couldn't explain it but once more he was compelled to do something and now he was back were he had been in his old home town.

"Thought you could be a hero wimp? Look at you. Your too scared to even stand up let alone try and play some kind of hero." One of the kids said as the other two laughed. This lead boy grabbed kenichi by the collar prepared to hit him grinning as he waited for kenichi to cower.

That's when Kenichi noticed for the first time... he wasn't scared. Sure he'd rather not be in this position but he wasn't scared of these guys. He had subconsciously been comparing these guys to the scary almost monsters he'd seen a few weeks back. and for that reason he just couldn't find these three scary. His eyes steeled growing serious as he head butted the kid who was holding him down pushing his way up.

The other two boys attempted to act quick hitting kenichi from both sides to make him go back down. He curled down into a ball in response. Remembering what the books had told him about hiding your intentions. He waited till the two boys stopped hitting. Before shooting up and hitting one of the boys in the chin once more with his head before turning and tackling down the surprised other one.

The three boys recovered quickly and continued to hit Kenichi but the young boy refused to give up. Pushing and searching for an opening to strike back. Throwing punches with his tiny hands trying to put up a solid fight and not making it easy on his bullies.

"You just don't know when to quit huh wimp?" The bullies said trying to make kenichi stay down.

Eventually the boys let up feeling tired and running low on steam. Kenichi on the other hand still had steam his eyes never loosing that sharp tenacity. He picked his fist throwing a punch at the face of the lead bully sending him stumbling on his but from fatigue and surprised.

Kenichi shouted out wiping one of his wounds as he did so. "I am not scared of any of you! And you're right I don't know when to quit!"

It was at this moment the teacher had made it outside he was shocked at the sight in front of him. "Kenichi... what's going on here Kenichi?"

"Kenichi... kenichi... KENICHI." The teacher shouted back in the real world. Causing Kenichi to finally return from his daydreaming. He didn't know why but on the first day of any new school he remembered that fight.

"Yes sir, sorry sir I'll try and focus more I promise." Kenichi said to his teacher feeling embarrassed and nervous now.

"Good now with that interruption out of the way we have a new student to introduce." The teacher says as a radiant young woman glides into class long blonde hair braided into a ponytail and wearing glasses.

Kenichi was immediately intrigued by the girl. He couldn't tell you why but he felt like he knew her. As she took a seat and he got a good look at her his thoughts went back to this morning.

He was running to class try not to be late when he ended up getting hit across the chin and sent flying only barely managing to catch himself and avoid hitting his head. He remembered rolling onto his feet and taking off not having time to worry about who hit him as he needed to try and not be late on his first day, but he did remember it was a girl with blonde hair.

As class ended a boy that could only be described as the offspring between an alien and a demon slithered his way behind kenichi.

"Daydreaming in class Shirahama that's not exactly smart especially for someone with your reputation." The freaky alien genotype says chuckling maniacly

"Leave me alone Niijima whatever game you've got going on I don't want to play it." Kenichi says already annoyed to the point of clinching his fists.

"Oh come now Kenichi, that's not any way to talk to an old friend." Niijima retorts still cackling as he spoke.

"You've always fascinated me Kenichi. You were some little nobody set up to be a punching bag in middle school. Then you jumped at a fight, took some karate classes. And managed to Push back the bullies. You were clever, and tenacious just the kind of man i..."Niijima continued his elaborate speech not noticing Kenichi had already walked away.

"Yup sounds great, have fun with that." Was all Kenichi said writing in a little notebook.

"You might not wanna run off like that. I have some choice information involving the karate club." Niijima pulled out his pda for emphasis. Kenichi couldn't help but stop at this.

"Well when you put it like that, please Niijima old friend share all that you have to offer" Kenichi pleads turning around giving the most sincere smile he can force

Niijima takes this opportunity stomping on The desperate young mans Head. Lording his pda in front of him. "He he he, I knew that would get your attention. How dare you disrespect me, you know you need my influence and information without it you'd have been torn apart in middle school. You may have stepped up like some hero of justice but your combat score is just a little above average. You lost just about as much as you won. Both in tournaments and in regular fights, including getting beat up by those girls in middle school . Your grades are pitifully middle of the class, no noteworthy friends besides yours truly. If it wasn't for the fact that you were a welcome improvement over the meatheads I had been working with before you. I'd have left you for a stronger partner. But with my info and your tactics we can run this school kenichi, I can see it a fresh start for both of us, world domination!"

"Get off my head!" Kenichi shouts throwing Niijima off and snatching the pda from the alien demons hand. "Will you cut the crap. Your grades are way worse then mine, at least I can fight, and you suck at sports. Now what is it you wanted to share with the karate club?" Kenichi begins randomly hitting buttons trying to find out the secrets before the pda screen suddenly locks with a strange alien language appearing Niijima quickly snatching it away.

"Don't touch that it is not for mortal hands in fact it could destroy you... uhhh anyway what I was trying to tell you is that the karate club is full of thugs. In fact it's one of the recruitment dens for a local gang called Ragnarök. The strong of the club rule it like ogres, and the weak are forced to cower in fear like lambs awaiting slaughter. Two in particular to keep an eye out for are Daimonji a freshman who has built himself all middle school into a mass of muscle he's uses karate as an excuse to show off his strength. His fight score overall though isn't much higher then yours so you should be able to end his reign of terror. But there's the ace of the karate club Tsukuba he would take you apart. So I'd recommend a lay low and observe strategy for now. Don't cause any unnecessary trouble or you'll end up in trouble. Or they'll beat you worse then any you took in middle school."

Kenichi genuinely listened to Niijima before just shaking off his words. "If it's a problem Niijima I'm gonna try to solve it if I can." With that the young would be hero made his way to karate club. Just in time to be stared down by Daimonji.

"Yo you Shirahama? Heard you are some kinda tough guy in middle school. I thought you'd be... taller." He states laughing at his own joke. Hit the heavy bag with enough force to send it upward for emphasis.

Kenichi did not know what to do or even say to that. This guy really was built like a house. 'How did that even happen? Puberty was so unfair' he thought to himself before bowing respectfully. "Yes I am uh I am Kenichi Shirahama. I look forward to training with you all."

"I'm sure you do, just hoping you don't run off and quit on us... now with that out of the way let's get to some sparring Mizunuma get your scrawny butt in the ring you're up first." Daimonji said to the skinny kid with glasses.

Kenichi was genuinely surprised he was certain Daimonji was going to try and fight him. Mizunuma has a history of being bullied and kenichi could see in his eyes he did not want to be against the towering wall of muscle.

And it did not take long to see why. Daimonji was simply brutalizing Mizunuma kicking him in the gut with enough force to double him over. Hitting him in the head hard enough to knock off his head gear. Daimonji was prepared to deliver a round house that would've seriously injured Mizunuma before kenichi stepped in blocking the kick but still getting sent rolling across the ground before catching himself.

The steeled eyes of the would be defended of the week were once more renewed with that fighting spirit. As he looked at his much larger opponent he refused to show fear taking his stance. "You want to spar so bad let's go right now! I heard about you and I'm not going to just let you do whatever you want trying to use karate as an excuse to hurt people."

Daimonji scoffed undoing the top part of his gi to show off his muscles. "You don't get it Shirahama, martial arts is for the strong weaklings like Mizunuma and you have no place here. You think you've got power, but I can see it your just another scrub pretending to be a hero. Now just go down!"

Daimonji does a standard karate punch with all his might looking to end this quickly. Kenichi guards But is still sent tumbling back due to the difference in size. He rolls on his hands in order to stay of his back immediately resetting his stance

"I've heard about this one of your only redemptive factors as a fighter. Nothing seems to be able to knock you down. Well that is before now." Daimonji once more throws a punch this time kenichi waits inching into his strike zone. Before at the point of contact getting hit so hard his head gear comes off Daimonji smirking confidently thinking he's won when suddenly he gasps just a bit feeling kenichi foot in his stomach. Shirahama had waited till the last moment in order to strike at the point when his stomach muscles had relaxed.

"You little punk that almost hurt." Daimonji said trying to play it off like the sudden strike hadn't actually managed to damage he had done a good job of the pretending his body was solid but kenichi attack was sudden. Most of the others had assumed some garden variety fighter couldnt get a solid hit in on Daimonji. But kenichi was more clever then anyone had anticipated all his time taking a beating had given him plenty of time to analyze his opponent.

Kenichi hopped to his feat his head dizzy but he still took his stance ready to deliver another blow. "Come on Daimonji is that all you have? I can do this all day!"he says though not moving his eyes filled with determination.

"You little punk how dare you make a fool out of me." Daimonji grunts out preparing to finish kenichi with a snap kick to his side. "All the cheap tricks in the world won't make up for the fact that you are weak!" He shouts.

Kenichi steps into the blow bringin the arm in the side of damonjis kick in blocking a bit of the damage as he steps once more delivering a hard karate punch. With all his strength.

"That's enough!" The captain of the karate team did stepping in. "If you two wanna beat up on each other then do it in a match do not disrespect the karate club."

Kenichi was on the floor his head fuzzy. But he never lost that strong look of defiance he had become infamous for.

"Fine by me one week for now. We'll fight and I'll destroy you." Daimonji says nothing letting it show that that last punch had caught him in a soft part of his stomach and hurt more then he was expecting.

With that the young impulsive karateka had just set himself for a challenge he probably can't win. As he took off his head gear he only had one thought. 'WhAt am I gonna do now.'

Authors note: and that's it. I know it's been forever I got lost in my life and then sorta gave up on writing but I'm back in the swing and ironed out a chapter of this sense people seem to care. Leave


End file.
